All About You (N)
by Dini Cho
Summary: Dibalik sifat cueknya, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Leo sebagai tanda kepeduliannya terhadap N./ NeO a.k.a LeoN. BL.
1. Hug and Kisses

VIXX sedang berada di ruang tunggu, menunggu waktu mereka untuk tampil di sebuah acara musik. Hyuk dan Hongbin menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan ber_selfie_ ria, Ravi sibuk menyendiri menulis lirik, Ken sibuk dengan _gadget_nya, Leo hanya tiduran di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, sedangkan sang _leader_, dia baru masuk ke ruangan itu karena baru saja kembali dari gedung JELLYFISH bersama sang _manager_.

N yang baru masuk ruangan, menarik perhatian sang _magnae_ dan langsung bertanya.

"_Hyung_? Tadi ada apa dipanggil _sajang-nim_?"

"Hanya membahas tentang penjualan album, itu saja," jawab N yang langsung merebahkan dirinya disamping Leo, sedangkan sang _magnae_ hanya ber-oh dan kembali melanjutkan _selfie_ nya bersama Hongbin.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, N yang hampir tertidur, kembali dibangunkan oleh sang _manager_ yang baru saja menerima panggilan dari CEO.

"Hakyeon-_ah_, kita disuruh kembali ke gedung oleh _sajang-nim_."

"Ada apa lagi, _hyung_?"

"_Molla_, yang penting kita ke sana saja dulu, mungkin ada yang tertinggal dari pembicaraan tadi," timpal sang manager.

"_Arasseo_," jawab N.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau diluar." Sang _manager_ keluar ruangan untuk menunggu N.

"_Yedeura_? Kalau aku belum kembali saat kita akan tampil, katakana pada _crew_ untuk menunggu sebentar, lalu salah satu dari kalian telpon aku, dan pastikan kalian sudah bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu, _arasseo_?" N memberi perintah pada teman-temannya.

"_Ne, hyung_," timpal member lainnya, kecuali Leo yang hanya mengangguk.

N keluar ruangan menyusul _manager_ yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Hakyeon _hyung_ benar-benar seorang _leader_, aku terkadang merasa iba melihatnya yang terlalu sibuk mengurus kita sampai kelelahan, tapi kita tidak bisa memberi apa-apa padanya." Baru saja N pergi, Hongbin yang memiliki hati lembut, langsung memberikan argumennya tentang sang leader, yang ditimpali oleh Hyuk.

"_Ne_, aku juga merasa sedih melihat Hakyeon _hyung_, dia mengurus kita dengan baik, dan selalu memberi semangat, tapi kita malah membalas dengan menjahilinya dan tidak patuh padanya." Hyuk yang masih polos juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hongbin tentang _leader_ mereka, N.

Dibalik pembicaraan mereka berdua, Leo yang masih tiduran di sofa diam-diam mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua _magnae line_ VIXX itu.

/_Dasar bocah_./- Leo.

.

.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya VIXX akan tampil dengan _single_ andalan dalam album mereka '_Love equation_', namun sang _leader_ belum juga datang. Ken segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon N, sedangkan Ravi memberitahu salah satu _crew_ untuk menunggu sebentar.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"_Hyung_, kau dimana? Sebentar lagi kita tampil."

"_Ne_, aku sudah dekat, kalian langsung saja ke studio, aku akan langsung menyusul kesana."

"_Ne_."

.

.

N telah sampai di depan gedung, karena tidak ingin VIXX terlambat tampil, sang _manager _menyuruh N untuk lebih dahulu ke studio karena ia harus mengambil beberapa barang di mobil. Setelah meng-iyakan suruhan _manager_nya, N langsung menaiki tangga yang ada di _basement_ agar tidak memakan waktu lebih banyak lagi, karena jika ia memakai lift yang ada di lobi, ia harus masuk gedung terlebih dahulu sedangkan sekarang ia tengah berada di _basement_.

"Lagi pula, hanya di lantai tiga kan? Hakyeon-_ah_, _fighting_!" N menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar bisa datang tepat waktu dan tidak mengecewakan member VIXX lainnya.

N berlari menaiki anak tangga hingga lantai tiga, lalu berlari lagi menyusuri lorong untuk sampai di studio, setelah sampai, N langsung menerima _mic_ yang diberikan oleh salah satu _crew_ dengan sebelumnya membungkuk meminta maaf karena sudah terlambat.

.

.

Setelah penampilan VIXX selesai, member VIXX masuk kembali ke ruang tunggu mereka. N yang kelelahan mengipasi dirinya yang berbaring di sofa. Hyuk yang berniat meminjam kipas pada N mengurungkan niatnya karena mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari salah satu _hyung_nya.

VIXX yang baru saja mengakhiri _encore_ mereka karena telah menang dalam acara musik mingguan tersebut pun pulang ke _dorm_. Ekspresi kelelahan tampak jelas sekali di wajah masing-masing member, tak terkecuali sang _leader_.

.

.

**At Car**

**.**

"Aku lelah sekali." Baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil, sang _magnae_ langsung mengeluh.

"Ya. Kau baru segitu, tadi itu Hakyeon _hyung_ berlari menaiki tangga, tapi dia tidak mengeluh sama sekali." Ravi sebagai orang yang paling menyayangi sang _leader_, menceramahi Hyuk tentang bagaimana pengorbanan _leade_r mereka.

"Sudahlah Wonshik-_ah_." N menegur Ravi agar tidak memarahi sang _magnae_ lagi dan memberikan senyumnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Saat N baru menutup matanya untuk mencoba tidur, tiba-tiba sang _manager_ langsung memberikan ponselnya pada N dan berkata bahwa ada telpon dari CEO mereka.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"…"

"_Ne_, _sajangnim_, aku akan kesana besok."

"…"

"_Ne_."

N memberikan kembali ponselnya pada _manager_. N sedikit menghela nafasnya karena merasa sangat lelah.

"Hyung, apa kata _sajangnim_?" Hongbin yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan N dan CEO mereka, memutuskan untuk bertanya pada N.

"Aku hanya disuruh datang lagi besok pagi ke kantor,"

"Memangnya ada apa lagi, _hyung_?" kali ini Ken yang penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya disuruh datang, katanya penting," jawab N seadanya.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak diapa-apakan, kan oleh _sajangnim_?" Ravi yang curiga N selalu dipanggil ke kantor sendiri oleh CEO mereka, merasa khawatir pada N.

"Hahaha, kau tenang saja, Wonshik-_ah_, kalau aku diapa-apakan, aku akan langsung menelponmu." N menanggapi pertanyaan konyol Ravi dengan candaannya.

.

.

"_Yedeura_, kalian langsung mandi saja. _OK_? Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita dulu."

"Memangnya _manager_-_hyung_ kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Hongbin.

"Dia langsung pulang, dia tidak menginap disini karena ibunya sakit. Makanya aku yang disuruh memasak sekarang."

"_Manager_-_hyung_ tidak bertanggung jawab sekali, kau kan sedang kelelahan _hyung_, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Biar aku yang masak saja, _hyung_." Ravi menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan N masak.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Sudahlah, kau mandi saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan suruh Taekwoon _hyung _untuk menggantikanmu masak,"

"Tidak perlu, dia juga harus istirahat. Hongbin-_ah_, kau ajak Wonshik mandi, daripada dia bicara terus."

"Siap, _hyung_." Hongbin memberikan hormat pada N saat ia mengatakan 'siap' layaknya prajurit, lalu langsung menarik Ravi, Ken, dan Hyuk untuk mandi bersama.

"_Hyung_, nanti tolong aku menggosok punggungku, _ne_?" pinta sang _magnae_ pada Ken.

"_OK_! _Kajja_, kita mandi bersama."

N hanya tergelak melihat kelakuan member yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik-adiknya itu. N tengah memasak dengan serius saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, dan kepala sang pelaku disandarkan pada bahu kanan N yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, dan seketika itu N langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya mengiris bawang.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan," ucap seseorang yang memeluk N.

"Aku tidak memaksakannya, memang itu tugasku sebagai _leader_, kan, Taekwoon-_ah_?" jawab N.

Leo membalikan tubuh N agar menghadap padanya, dan langsung memeluk namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit hanya karena tanggung jawabmu."

Leo merasakan bahunya basah, ia tahu N menangis. Maka dari itu, Leo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangkat wajah N.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Leo sambil menyeka air mata N dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak menangis, siapa yang menangis? Air mataku keluar karena aku mengiris bawang, kau tahu." N memprotes pertanyaan Leo dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Leo yang memang diketahui jarang tertawa itu, terkekeh melihat kelakuan N yang tidak mengakui bahwa ia menangis. Leo memberikan sebuah ciuman untuk sang _leader_, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan yang dilandasi kasih sayang dan cinta, bukan nafsu.

"Apa kau mau aku yang pergi ke kantor besok pagi?" setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Leo menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan N pergi ke kantor JELLYFISH mengingat N yang pasti kelelahan.

"Tidak perlu, dengan kau peluk dan cium aku saja, semua rasa lelahku langsung hilang." N tersenyum pada Leo yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Leo, dan langsung membawa N pada pelukan hangatnya.

N tidak butuh obat untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, ia juga tidak butuh banyak beristirahat, yang dia butuh hanya Leo yang selalu ada disampingnya, memberikan pelukan hangat saat ia sedang lelah, dan sebuah kecupan. Bagi N, itu lebih dari cukup.

* * *

N-nyeong...

aku balik nih sama karya absurd ku tentang couple yang lagi aku gila2in banget,

yup,

bener banget,

NeO a.k.a LeoN couple

.

.

makasih buat para readers yang udh ngomen ff krisyeolku,

semoga suka ceritanya...


	2. Babysitting

"_Ne, nuna_?"

"…"

"_Ne_, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini."

"…"

"Aku dan Hakyeon. _Waeyo, nuna_?"

"…"

"_Arasseo_, akan kutanyakan padanya apa dia mau."

"…"

"_Ne_."

Hari ini VIXX sedang tidak ada jadwal, hanya ada Leo dan N dirumah saat ini, kenapa? Karena Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk memanfaatkan waktu libur mereka dengan pergi ke pantai. Kenapa N tidak ikut? Itu karena N bangun kesiangan sehingga ia ditinggal. Kalau tidak mengingat Hyuk adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya, pasti N sudah menguburnya hidup-hidup karena sudah merayu Ken untuk meninggalkan N, Hyuk takut nanti pantainya akan pergi. Sedangkan Leo? Jangan ditanya! saat Hongbin mengajaknya, ia hanya menjawab dengan satu kata, 'malas'.

Setelah menutup telfonnya, Leo menghampiri N yang sedang tidur-tiduran malas di kasurnya.

"Hakyeon-_ah_, _nuna_-ku minta tolong."

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya N yang masih menelungkup di kasur.

"Menjaga bayinya," jawab Leo.

Reaksi N benar-benar diluar dugaan Leo, pasalnya, N langsung berdiri dan mengganti bajunya.

"_Kajja_, kita menjaga _uri-baby_."

"_Uri_… _baby_?" Leo terkekeh mendengar dua kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut N dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, N tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, Leo yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Leo sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menjaga dua bayi hari ini, bayi kecil, dan bayi besar a.k.a N, mengingat sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam, seperti bayi.

Sesampainya dirumah kakak Leo, sang kakak langsung menyambut adik bungsunya dengan hangat, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Maaf ya, aku pasti merepotkan kalian, padahal kan kalian harusnya memanfaatkan waktu libur ini."

"_Gwenchana_, _nuna_, kami senang bisa membantu," ucap N.

"Kalau Taekwoon mungkin tidak apa-apa mengingat ini adalah keponakannya sendiri, tapi aku jadi tidak enak hati sudah merepotkanmu Hakyeon-_ah_."

N hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kakak dari salah satu membernya itu.

"Memangnya _nuna_ akan kemana? Tadi _nuna_ tidak menjelaskannya padaku." Akhirnya Leo membuka suara.

"Itu, suamiku akan ke Jepang hari ini untuk bertemu dengan koleganya, dan aku harus ikut, awalnya aku ingin membawa bayi kami, tapi aku khawatir padanya, karena dia masih bayi,"

"_Eomma_?" sela Leo.

"_Eomma_? Aku tidak bisa menitipkan bayiku pada _eomma_, aku tidak ingin _eomma_ kerepotan, _eomma_ kan sudah tua. Makanya aku menelponmu dan bertanya apa kau sedang bekerja atau tidak, tadinya, kalau kau bekerja, aku akan menitipkan bayiku ke penitipan anak, karena kalau ke saudara kita lainnya, aku juga tidak ingin mereka kerepotan karena mereka juga punya anak, ya kan? Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur sekali waktunya pas disaat kalian tidak ada jadwal."

"_Nuna_mu ternyata banyak bicara juga ya, tidak sepertimu," bisik N pada Leo, dan Leo langsung men_deathglare_ N, yang pastinya itu tidak mempan, karena N sudah kebal.

Kakak leo dan suaminya hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, jika bayinya menangis, aku sudah menyiapkan ASI, ada di dalam botol susu bayi di kulkas." Setelah memberi tahu hal itu, mereka berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan sang _nuna_, Leo langsung menghampiri N yang sedang menggendong keponakannya.

"_Aigoo_, kau tampan sekali, sama seperti pamanmu, tapi sifatmu jangan sampai sepertinya, _arasseo_?"

Leo yang disindir, tidak mengindahkan sama sekali perkataan N. bayi yang baru berumur sebulan itu terlelap di gendongan N.

/_Tampaknya menjaga bayi tidak terlalu merepotkan jika ada Hakyeon_,/ batin Leo.

"_Eoh_, kau sudah tidur?" N tidak sadar jika bayi itu telah tertidur di gendongannya, N kemudian meletakan bayi itu di dalam box tidur bayi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau hanya duduk-duduk saja disini? Dia kan keponakanmu." N mengomeli Leo karena hanya duduk-duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv.

"Dia sudah tidur, kan?" Pertanyaan Leo membuat N kesal, dan N langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan siang mereka.

Di dapur, N mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas, kemudian memakai celemek. N terlihat sedikit kesulitan saat memakai celemek karena ia harus mengikat talinya ke belakang. Melihat itu, Leo menghampiri N dan membantu n mengikat tali celemek itu, Leo memutar tali tersebut untuk diikat ke bagian depan. Posisi Leo yang merapatkan dada bidangnya ke punggung N, dengan tangan berada di perut N mengikat tali celemek, membuat N diam. Setelah selesai, Leo menepuk-nepuk pinggang ramping N, dan berbisik,

"Kalau diikat ke depan akan lebih erat."

Leo kembali ke sofa empuknya dan menonton tv. Sembari memasak untuk makan siang mereka, N curi-curi pandang memperhatikan Leo yang tengah serius menonton tv- ah! Ekspresinya memang selalu serius dan datar. Dan, tanpa mengetahui jika Leo ternyata juga mencuri pandang pada N yang sedang memasak.

Selesai memasak, N menata piring di atas meja makan, dan berniat membangunkan Leo yang tertidur di sofa setelah menonton tv.

"Haaahh, bukankah bayi yang sedang dijaga itu adalah keponakannya? Tapi kenapa aku yang repot? Dasar Jung pemalas," gerutu N.

N sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Leo hendak membangunkannya, tapi N malah terdiam memandang wajah tampan Leo yang tengah tertidur.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja tampan, _eoh_? Coba kau lebih banyak tersenyum, pasti lebih tampan." N tersenyum membayangkan Leo yang tersenyum lembut padanya, tidak menyadari jika yang sedang dikhayalkannya telah bangun dari tidurnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terpana.

"Apa kau sudah selesai masak?" suara Leo mengejutkan N dari lamunannya, kemudian mengangguk.

Leo dan N tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, lalu N teringat pada sang bayi yang belum minum susu. Kemudian N menuju kamar tempat bayi itu ditidurkan, N melihat bayi itu sudah terbangun yang hanya memandang langit-langit kamar sambil bergumam ala bayi. Bayi mungil itu merasa benar-benar nyaman saat N menggendongnya. Dengan sang bayi yang masih berada di gendongannya, N mengambil susu yang ditinggalkan oleh kakak Leo itu dari dalam kulkas. Sambil menunggu susu bayi itu ke suhu normal, N mencoba untuk bermain dengan bayi di gendongannya.

"N-_nyeong_…" N menyapa sang bayi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungil bayi itu dengan lembut.

"_Aigoo_… _kyeopt_a," lanjut N.

Leo yang melihat itu hanya berpikir, ternyata dugaannya salah bahwa ia akan merawat dua bayi. Leo hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya mengingat betapa ke-ibu-annya N saat ini. Leo bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa keponakannya itu adalah anaknya bersama N. benar-benar pikiran yang hebat.

Pandangan Leo pada N teralihkan pada makanan N yang masih utuh di piringnya. Leo mengambil makanan di piringnya dan mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut N. N menatap sumpit Leo, kemudian beralih menatap Leo. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari N, Leo merubah posisinya yang semula duduk berhadapan dengan N menjadi duduk di sebelah kirinya, lalu kembali menyuapi N. masih dengan pikirannya yang entah kemana, akhirnya N membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Leo.

"Kau pegang botol susunya, dan aku akan menyuapimu."

"Kenapa kau menyuapiku? Kau biasanya bahkan tidak peduli padaku, sekarang kenapa kau mau menggeser tempat dudukmu dan menyuapiku? Kau aneh."

"Diam saja, dan makan ini, anggap saja bayaran karena sudah menjaga keponakanku," jawab Leo.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Jung Taekwoon."

"Wae?" tanya Leo.

"Biasanya kau benci melihatku, sekarang kau baik sekali padaku, membuatku bingung kau tahu."

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya leo. Dan N hanya mengangguk.

"Huh. Ini, makan saja sendiri." Leo meletakan sumpitnya dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk bersantai.

"YA! TADI KAU MENYUAPIKU, DAN SEKARANG LANGSUNG BERHENTI, KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL, JUNG TAEKWOON." N berteriak pada Leo yang pergi meninggalkan dapur.

**Oweekkkk**

Akibat teriakan N yang mengejutkan sang bayi, bayi itupun menangis, N mencoba menenangkannya dengan menggoyangkan gendongannya, namun sang bayi tidak berhenti menangis, kemudian N berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil tetap menggoyangkan gendongannya. Leo yang melhat N kewalahan, akhirnya mengambil sang bayi dari gendongan N. mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa, dengan Leo menggendong bayi dan N mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan membuat wajah-wajah lucu, yang dari pandangan Leo itu terlihat imut.

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama - terbukti dari mereka makan siang, dan sekarang sudah hampir malam, sang bayi baru berhenti menangis. Leo dan N membawa bayi itu ke kamar untuk ditidurkan di ranjang, karena khawatir akan membangunkan sang bayi kembali, Leo memberikan bayi itu kembali pada N, dan N dengan sangat hati-hati meletakan bayi itu di atas ranjang kemudian menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Setelah itu, mereka berdua keluar dari kamar. N langsung menuju dapur untuk merapikan meja makan sehabis mereka makan tadi, sedangkan Leo, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv. Selesai merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring, N menghampiri Leo yang duduk menatap tv.

"Ya! Aku tahu ini rumah _nuna_mu. Tapi paling tidak bantu aku sedikit, jangan anggap aku sebagai pembantu disini. Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan mau tadi membantumu, biar saja kau kerepotan sendiri." N langsung mengoceh pada Leo setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Leo, dan reaksi Leo? Diam.

"JUNG TAEKWOON… TOLONG BERI AKU RESPON SAAT AKU BERBICARA, DASAR MUKA DATAR." Karena sudah terlalu kesal akan sikap Leo, N mengguncang-guncang bahu Leo agar mendengarkannya, namun yang terjadi, Leo menarik tangan N sehingga mereka tertidur di sofa dengan posisi N menimpa leo yang memeluknya. N langsung terdiam.

"Aku bukannya tidak peduli," ucap Leo.

"Lalu apa?" tanya N bingung.

"Karena aku tahu kau bisa mengurus semuanya lebih baik daripada aku," jawab Leo.

"Tapi kan tetap saja kau harus membantuku, jangan hanya diam," ucap N lagi.

Leo hanya tersenyum melihat N yang merajuk seperti ini, menurutnya benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Kemudian Leo mengusap bagian belakang kepala N dengan lembut, dan menyuruh N untuk kembali duduk.

"Walaupun kau kurus, ternyata kau berat juga," canda Leo.

"YA! JUNG…"

**Drrrtttt**

Teriakan N terhenti saat ponsel Leo bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari sang kakak.

"_Ne, nuna_?"

"_Apa bayiku tidak apa-apa?_"

"Dia sedang tidur, _waeyo_?"

"_Perasaanku tidak enak tentangnya, bisa kau mengeceknya?_"

"_Ne_,"

"_Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu dan Hakyeon,_ ne?"

"Hm."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, Leo menyuruh N untuk mengecek sang bayi, dan N langsung berlari menuju kamar tempat sang bayi berada dengan diikuti Leo dibelakangnya.

Sampai di kamar, N terkejut mendapati sang bayi menangis, tapi tanpa suara, kemudian N langsung menggendong sang bayi, dan tubuhnya benar-benar panas.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Tubuhnya panas sekali, Taekwoon-_ah_," ucap N khawatir.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit," jawab Leo yang langsung keluar dari kamar diikuti N, dan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, N tak henti-hentinya memeluk sang bayi yang telah kembali tertidur, panas tubuh sang bayi benar-benar membuat N khawatir. Melihat N yang hampir menangis, Leo mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Sampai di rumah sakit, N langsung berlari memanggil dokter. Sang bayi tengah ditangani dokter, namun N tak henti-hentinya melihat kearah sang bayi, Leo mencoba menenangkan N dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Selesai diperiksa, sang bayi yang tadinya menangis karena suntikan telah tertidur kembali.

"Siapa diantara kalian ayah dari bayi ini?" tanya sang dokter pada N dan Leo.

"Ayahnya sedang tidak ada, Dok, tapi dia paman bayi ini," jawab N dan menunjuk Leo.

"Apa tadi dia tidak berhenti menangis?"

"_Ne_," jawab Leo singkat.

"Sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja, Dok, tapi setelah memeriksanya ke kamar, dia menangis tanpa suara, dia baik-baik saja kan, Dok?" tanya N.

"Apa saat kalian menidurkannya, pintunya ditutup rapat?"

"_Ne_," jawab N lemah.

"Sudah saya duga. Bayi ini saat terbangun langsung menangis, tapi karena pintu kamarnya ditutup rapat, tangisan bayi ini tidak akan terdengan keluar kamar karena kedap suara, karena terlalu lama menangis, dia jadi sedikit kejang dan panas tubuhnya langsung naik. Tapi tenang saja, ini hanya demam biasa," jelas sang dokter.

"Apa bayinya boleh kami bawa pulang kembali, Dok?" tanya N.

"_Ne_, tapi ingat, kalau dia tertidur di kamar, dan kalian di luar kamar, sebaiknya pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka."

"_Ne_, dokter."

"Dan ini resep obatnya." Sang dokter menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada N.

"_Ne, gamsahamnida_."

.

.

.

Setelah menebus obatnya di apotik terdekat, Leo dan N kembali ke rumah kakak Leo.

"Taekwoon-_ah_, bisa kau suapi obatnya? Aku akan memegang bayinya," pinta N pada Leo.

Setelah mengocok obatnya terlebih dahulu, lalu menuangkannya ke sendok takar, Leo dengan hati-hati menyuapkan obat sirup itu ke mulut keponakannya, N sedikit menekan pipi sang bayi agar mulutnya terbuka.

"Kenapa kau menekan pipinya?" protes Leo dengan nada yang biasa.

"Memang seperti ini caranya, kalau tidak obatnya tidak akan masuk," jawab N.

Selesai memberikan obatnya, N kembali mencoba menidurkan sang bayi yang sudah tidak menangis walau panasnya masih sedikit tinggi.

"Kenapa tadi kau sangat khawatir?" pertanyaan Leo membuat N berhenti menyanyikan lulabi untuk sang bayi.

"_Wae_? Memangnya kau tidak khawatir?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Leo, N malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Leo.

"Aku teringat pada keponakanku, saat dia bayi, dia juga pernah demam seperti ini, makanya aku sangat khawatir melihat bayi-bayi yang sakit," jawab N sambil menatap sang bayi yang telah terlelap. Leo hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar, kau juga tidurlah, ini sudah larut," ucap N.

"Hm." Leo hanya bergumam, lalu mengikuti N menuju kamar.

N meletakan sang bayi di atas kasur, dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, sambil memeluk sang bayi erat.

"Kenapa tidak ditidurkan di _box_ bayi?" pertanyaan Leo membuat N mengernyitkan dahinya sebal.

/_Dasar paman tidak peduli keponakan_,/ batin N.

"Aku ingin memeluknya saat tidur, dulu _nuna_ku melakukannya pada anaknya, dia bilang, agar panas tubuh bayi berpindah ke orang yang memeluknya, jadi aku akan memeluknya saat tidur agar panas tubuh bayi ini pindah padaku, dan besok panasnya pasti turun,"

Setelah memberi penjelasan pada Leo, N langsung terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang, kakak Leo pulang ke rumah untuk melihat keadaan bayinya. Dia melihat ke kamarnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, lalu beranjak ke kamar sang bayi, dan mendapati N yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk bayinya, dan Leo juga masih tertidur dengan memeluk N dari belakang.

Beberapa menit memperhatikan mereka tidur, kakak Leo mendapati sang adik terbangun dari tidurnya, tahu bahwa kakaknya memperhatikannya, Leo segera melepas pelukannya pada pinggang N. karena gerakan Leo, N pun terbangun.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sang kakak.

"_Nuna_, sejak kapan?" tanya Leo yang tahu kakaknya pasti sudah dari tadi berdiri didekat pintu.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," jawabnya sambil berlalu menuju sang bayi, lalu mencium bayi yang masih tertidur itu.

"_Gomawo_, kalian sudah menjaga anakku, apalagi kau, Hakyeon-_ah_, aku tahu pasti kau yang paling repot, kan?"

"Ah, _aniyo_, _nuna_, aku sudah biasa," jawab N malu.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh mereka dan sarapan, Leo dan N berpamitan untuk pulang ke _dorm_.

"_Nuna_, kami pulang dulu." N membungkuk memberi hormat, dan segera keluar. Saat N telah sampai di pintu keluar, sang kakak menarik tangan Leo untuk kembali masuk.

"Taekwoon-_ah_, kenapa tadi kau memeluk Hakyeon? Kalau Hakyeon memeluk bayiku kan ada alasannya," tanya sang _nuna_ pada adiknya.

"Alasan yang sama," jawab Leo dan langsung berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

Sang _nuna_ hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik bungsunya.

"Di depan kamera kau sok cuek padanya, padahal sebenarnya kau peduli, dasar Jung Taekwoon."

.

.

.

* * *

N-nyeong...

aku balik lagi nih bawa drable NEO a.k.a LeoN

sebenernya judul buat drable pertama itu bukan All About You (N), tapi Hug and Kisses...

berhubung aku baru, jad gk tahu deh, cara bikin judul chapternya,

.

ah yaudahlah ya, yang penting LeoN...

ff ni terinspirasi dari adek sepupuku yang aku jagain, karena pintu kamar aku tutup rapet, dia jadi tegang trus panas,

wah, khawatir bgt deh pokoknya,

makanya aku bawa ke cerita LeoN buat liat reaksinya N, hehehe

.

.

Bye Bye


	3. Letter

"_Hyung-deul_…"

Dari pintu masuk _dorm_, Hyuk tengah berlari menuju ruang tamu yang disana _member_ VIXX tengah bermain _game_.

"Ya! Hyuk-_ah_, ini bukan rimba, jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau bisa mengganggu tetangga nanti." N memarahi Hyuk yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khasnya oleh sang pembuat keributan a.k.a Hyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Hyuk-_ah_?" Hongbin menjadi penengah antara _leader_ dan _magnae_ mereka, ia takut kalau nantinya akan ada berita '_magnae_ disiksa oleh sang _leader_ karena berteriak', tentu saja ia tidak mau ada hal yang akan merusak nama baik grupnya nanti.

"Ini." Hyuk meletakan beberapa amplop di hadapan mereka.

"Surat?" Kali ini Ravi angkat bicara, ia melihat isi amplop tersebut yang ternyata adalah surat dari penggemar mereka.

"_Ne_, _hyung_, ini surat dari penggemar kita, mereka mungkin mengirim surat untuk mengucapkan selamat atas _anniversary_ VIXX yang ketiga, _hyung_." Hyuk menjelaskan tentang surat yang ada di depan mereka saat ini, Hyuk benar, itu adalah surat ucapan dari penggemar mereka, karena VIXX baru saja merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang ketiga beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi, _hyung_, ada surat dari penggemar spesial kita," sambung Hyuk.

"Penggemar spesial? _Nugu_?" N penasaran dengan penggemar spesial yang dimaksud Hyuk, tak terkecuali yang lainnya, mereka sama penasarannya dengan N.

"Tadda…" Hyuk mengeluarkan lima buah surat yang memang terpisah dari surat lainnya. Ken yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi, merebut surat yang ada di tangan Hyuk, dan melihat nama si pengirim.

"_Eomma_." Ken langsung berdiri kegirangan sambil menyebut kata '_eomma_', ternyata lima surat dari penggemar spesial VIXX itu adalah surat yang dikirim oleh _eomma _dari masing-masing _member_ VIXX.

Melihat Ken yang kegirangan mendapat surat dari sang ibu, member lainnya pun memeriksa surat masing-masing. Tapi, bukankah tadi suratnya hanya ada lima? Ternyata sang _leader_ tidak mendapat surat dari sang _eomma_. Melihat hal itu, member VIXX lainnya menghentikan aksi girang mereka dan memandang N dengan pandangan sedih dan iba.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" N yang risih diperhatikan oleh lima pasang mata dari teman-temannya, bertanya pada mereka.

"_Hyung_, kami tahu kau sedih, jangan dipaksakan untuk tersenyum, kau tersenyum seperti itu terlihat jelek sekali," ejek Ravi.

"Aku tidak sedih sama sekali, aku hanya berpikir, mungkin _eomma_ atau _appa_ku terlalu sibuk untuk menulis surat, itu hal yang wajar kan? Lagipula, ucapan dari orang tua kalian sudah mewakili aku juga, karena itu ucapan untuk VIXX." N meyakinkan teman-temannya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya dan ikut bersedih.

"Sudahlah, kalian baca saja surat dari orang tua kalian, aku akan membaca surat dari penggemar kita."

"_Hyung_," Hyuk merasa yang paling iba pada _leader_nya, ia menyesal tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu jumlah suratnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian kenapa seperti itu? Sana, baca saja surat kalian."

"Kalau begitu, kami baca di kamar saja ya, _hyung_? Agar tidak mengusikmu," ucap Ravi.

"_Ne_," jawab N.

Sepeninggalan mereka ke kamar masing-masing, N yang masih terduduk di lantai ruang tamu tertunduk, setetes _liquid_ bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata N, jatuh menetes di atas surat-surat dari penggemar mereka. N sedih, itu sudah pasti. Ia merasa sedih karena tidak medapat surat dari orang tuanya, anak mana yang tidak akan sedih melihat temannya menerima surat dari orang tua masing-masing sedangkan ia tidak? Tapi N tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir, dan tetap memberikan senyum dan berpikir positif tentang alasan orang tuanya tidak mengirimkan surat.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa N dengan kicauan merdu burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin musim semi. N terbangun dari tidurnya karena hangatnya mentari pagi menggelitik kulitnya. Saat N bangun, ia merasa ada sesuatu di sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, ada beberapa surat tergeletak di sana, tepatnya lima. N berpikir, itu mungkn surat teman-temannya yang tertinggal, ia penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut, lalu membacanya satu persatu.

_**Dari : **_**magnae**_** imut, Hyuk**_

_**Selamat pagi **_**hyung**_**ku tercinta, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak, kan? Hahaha… maaf ya, aku terlalu percaya diri menulis kata 'dari: **_**magnae**_** imut'. Hyung, kami semua tahu kau sedih semalam karena tidak mendapat surat dari keluargamu, jadi, kami masing-masing menulis surat untukmu, karena kami adalah KELUARGAMU. Jadi, jangan sedih lagi ya, hyung! OK! Aku juga akan ikutan sedih jika kau sedih,**_**hyung. Kami semua menyayangimu, jadi, walaupun kau tidak mendapat surat dari orangtuamu, kau mendapat surat dari adik-adikmu yang tampan-tampan ini, benar, kan? Ini kami lakukan karena kami menyayangimu. JANGAN SEDIH LAGI HYUUUUNNNGGGG… ^_^**

_**P.S: **_**Hyung**_**, berikan gambar hati di surat yang paling menyentuhmu, OK! Tapi aku yakin itu pasti aku, kan? Hehehe…**_

"Kau memang imut Hyukkie-_ah_. Ia, nanti akan ku berikan, kau ini." N terkekeh membaca surat dari _magnae_ imutnya. Lalu N mengambil surat selanjutnya.

_**Dari : couplemu yang paling menyayangimu, Wonshik**_

**Hyung**_**, pagi ini cerah ya? Tapi lebih cerah lagi jika kau tersenyum, **_**hyung**_**. **_**Smile**_** :D. **_**Hyung**_**, jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih, jika yang tidak mengirim surat untukmu itu adalah orang lain, aku pasti sudah mencari orang itu dan memukulnya, tapi sayang, dia orang tuamu, hehehe, jadi aku tidak bisa memukulnya. Kalau begitu, jangan sedih lagi, **_**hyung**_**ku tercinta. MMMUACH.**_

"Kau ada-ada saja, Wonshik-_ah_." Setelah mebaca surat dari Ravi, N melanjutkan ke surat selanjutnya, dari Ken.

_**Dari : si hidung besar yang tampan, Jaehwan**_

_**Aigooo… sahabat sepermainanku N-**_**jumma**_**, jangan sedih, OK!**_

**Hyung**_**, aku tahu kau pasti sedih karena hanya kau yang tidak mendapat kiriman surat dari keluargamu. TAPI, KAMI, VIXX, adalah KELUARGAMU, jadi kami akan selalu ada untukmu, karena kita keluarga. Maaf jika kami tidak pernah mengertimu, **_**hyung**_**. Tapi, jangan pernah menutupi kesedihanmu dengan senyuman jelek itu, **_**arraseo**_**? **_**Hyung, FIGHTING**_**…..**_

"_Ne_, Ken-_jumma_. Tapi, senyumanmu juga jelek, kau tahu?" N kembali mengambil suratnya yang keempat, dari Hongbin.

_**Dari : kacang tertampan dari semua kacang, Hongbin**_

**Hyung**_**, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kutulis, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak kertas untuk ini, jadi, jika kata-kataku tidak bisa menyemangatimu kembali, kau cukup bilang suratku bagus,**_**ne**_**? karena aku yakin, **_**hyung-deul**_** dan Hyukkie pasti sudah membuat surat dengan kata-kata yang indah yang dapat menyemangatimu kembali, benar kan? Jadi, karena aku tidak pandai dalam kata-kata, aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, **_**hyung**_**. Jangan pernah menyembuyikan kesedihanmu, bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk membagi semua suka-duka kita bersama? Jadi, kalau kau punya sesuatu yang membuat hatimu sakit, kau datang pada kami dan cerita, itu akan jadi lebih baik, **_**hyung**_**, daripada kau harus memendam itu sendiri dan menunjukan senyuman terpaksamu pada kami. Kami tidak suka melihatmu senyum terpaksa seperti itu, **_**hyung**_**, kami ingin melihat senyummu yang benar-benar datang dari hatimu. Jadi, buang semua kesedihanmu,**_**hyung**_**. Karena kami selalu disini.**_

"Ya, Hongbin-_ah_, kau menulis disini kalau kau tidak pandai dalam kata-kata, tapi suratmu membuatku menangis, kau tahu?" Selanjutnya, N mengambil surat pemberian membernya yang terakhir.

_**Dari : Taekwoon**_

_**Dasar bodoh!**_

_**Jangan pernah memperlihatkan senyum itu lagi, aku benci itu. **_

_**Hakyeon-**_**ah**_**, apa kau pernah menganggap kami ada? Apa kau pernah menganggap kami sebagai keluarga? Jika kau pernah merasa menganggap kami keluargamu, datanglah. Kalau kau tidak ingin datang pada mereka karena kau takut akan membuat mereka khawatir, datang padaku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, disisimu. Jika kau sedih, aku akan meminjamkan dadaku untukmu menangis, aku akan menyiapkan tubuhku untuk kau peluk, aku akan menyiapakan bahuku untukmu bersandar, dan aku akan selalu menyiapkan diriku untuk tempatmu berbagi cerita. **_

_**Aku tahu, aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan kepedulianku padamu, atau pada siapapun. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku sangat mempedulikanmu, aku mencemaskanmu.**_

.

.

.

N keluar kamar dengan mata sembab, tapi sebuah senyuman lembut yang tulus terukir di wajah manisnya. Melihat N dengan mata sembabnya, membuat semua member VIXX kecuali Leo menghampirinya, membimbing N untuk mengajaknya bergabung di ruang keluarga bersama mereka.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hongbin sangat khawatir melihat N dengan mata sembabnya.

"_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak lihat aku tersenyum seperti ini?"

"_Ne_, senyummu bukan senyum palsu lagi, _hyung_, aku bisa melihatnya, dan aku senang melihatmu kembali, _hyung_," balas Ravi.

"Memangnya aku selama ini kemana, eoh? Dasar," canda N.

"Tapi kenapa matamu sembab, _hyung_? Kau habis menangis?" tanya Ken.

"Ya! Menurut kalian kenapa aku menangis, eoh? Ada lima orang yang menulis surat untukku yang membuatku sampai menangis seperti ini. Padahal mereka menyuruhku untuk selalu tersenyum, tapi mereka juga yang membuatku menangis seperti ini. Kalau aku mendapatkan orang itu, aku akan menghukum mereka karena sudah membuatku menangis," ucap N.

Dan setelah itu, mereka semua tertawa, sedangkan Leo, yang memang sulit untuk tertawa hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Jadi, _hyung_, surat siapa yang paling menyentuhmu?" tanya Hyuk setelah teringat akan pesannya untuk N.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ravi bingung.

"Ingin saja," jawab Hyuk cuek.

"menurutmu siapa?" N sengaja membuat Hyuk penasaran.

"HYUKKIE," Hyuk menyebut namanya sendiri dengan lantang, berharap suratnyalah yang dipilih.

"HONGBIN," ucap H tak kalah lantang, yang membuat Hyuk langsung merengek dan ditertawakan oleh Ravi, Ken, dan Hongbin.

N menatap salah seorang membernya yang duduk tepat diseberangnya, dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

N kembali ke kamarnya dan menyimpan surat pemberian membernya di dalam laci meja disamping tempat tidurnya. N memasukan satu persatu surat itu. Tersisa satu surat yang masih berada di tangan N, N lalu membuka surat tersebut dan melihat sebuah gambar hati yang digambarnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut kiri atas surat itu yang tertulis, 'Dari : Taekwoon'.

.

* * *

.

N-nyeong...

aduuuhhh..

aku beneran gk ngerti deh ama ceritanya, kok Leo jadi OOC gtu,,,

aku aja yg bikin gk ngerti, apalagi reader-deul,

klo gk ngerti, ya dingerti-ngertiin aja yah...

.

BTW,

happy anniversary buat VIXX..

TELATT... emang,

ceritanya udh lama selesai, tapi kuotanya habis,

hahahaha

gpp yah, cuma telat 2 minggu...

.

THANK'S TO:

Kang Hyun Yoo-ie, Kim Eun Seob, Lee Shikuni, Lucky Miku, STANNYuriska, Jenny Kwon, YeolSoo, laxyovrds, miniseokie01, , Rin-chan Park, aiby, NNNN

.

sampai jumpa di story Leon selanjutnya,

bye...


End file.
